Goodbye Al
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Aladdin is dying, and all of his family and friends are grieving, including Genie.  Genie will talk with his best friend...for the last time.  Hope this is a little more original.  Genie's POV.  R & R!


**Hello...again. I really wanted to write another fic. So I wrote this, and hopefully it's more original then the first. I sort of always wondered what Aladdin's death would be like, so yeah. Again helpful criticism is appreciated. Again from Genie's POV. Enjoy!**

**Goodbye Al**

The Palace had a deathly silence that day. Jasmine was in tears and in the arms of her two sons. Her small sobs seemed to be the only noise in the entire palace. What time did to humans...Jasmine's once raven black hair was now snowy white, and her brown eyes had lost much of their intensity. Ha. I remembered Al told me that it was those things that made her physically beautiful. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile...but that day seemed so long ago, and her smile seemed to disappear for this day.

Al and Jas's sons held back tears for their mother's sake. They both looked like their father. I remembered the day's they were born. The oldest one, Mohammed, hadn't even cried when he was born, and the second one, Cassime, named for Al's father had smiled in the first ten minutes of his birth. Very rare for a baby. I remember him smiling, because I was the first one he smiled at. Al let me hold him after Al and Jas had had there turn. He looked at me, and I turned into a small blue baby rattle, and let him shake me, and he giggled. But he was not giggling today, just like his mother and brother.

Abu, and Carpet both only hung their heads, and didn't say anything. Even Iago kept his large beak shut. Those three seemed just as sad as everyone else. As for me...I think I would've rather had my freedom taken away from me again then have this day be real. Suddenly we heard a new noise. The sound of footsteps. The palace physician was leaving the room and closed the large doors behind him. I sensed bad news as he walked toward us with his face looking down on the floor.

"How is my father?" Mohammed asked. The palace physician did not speak for a moment.

"His majesty...does not have much time left." I felt myself go a bit numb. I heard Jasmine's sobs become louder, and Abu's low sad squeak.

"He wishes to speak with...with you." He said as he pointed to me. I was frozen for a moment. I didn't know what to do other then float there.

"Go Genie." I heard a small voice say. I knew it was Jasmine's for it sounded also weak and tired. I turned towards her, and nodded my head before slowly floating over to the doors. I opened them and then closed them. I saw Al lying on a table. The table was covered by thin but colorful sheets, and his head wrested on top of a purple pillow. His own hair was white, and his once young strong body was now that of an old man's. I floated over to the table, and leaned over looking at him. His eyes were slightly open, showing his true age.

"Hey there kid." I said calmly, then giving out a small chuckle. "Guess I...I can't call you 'kid' anymore huh?" He smiled his old smile at me.

"Hey Genie." He said weakly. There was a moment of silence between us. Silence between us frightened me for it was not something that happened often.

"Genie...I'm going to die." He finally said. "I can feel myself going."

"Al don't say that. You'll be fine...Dr.Genie will fix you up good!" I said then changing in to a lab coat and stethoscope, while carrying a black bag, and started pulling random things out of it.

"Just give me a little time, and I'm sure I can..."

"Genie..." He said seriously, and suddenly I stopped, making the lab coat, stethoscope, and black bag vanish.

"Genie...I've had a good...no, a great life. I got the girl of my dreams, I had two wonderful sons whom I've gotten to see grow into young men, I've ruled a kingdom. I've lived enough for a hundred lifetimes. And you know...I owe it all to you." I could feel myself move back a little. I tried to refrain myself from tearing up, but it was futile.

"Al I...I..."

"Genie..." Al said as he put his old hand on my blue one, "take care of Jasmine, for me...make my son's laugh, like you did for me...keep Iago out of trouble..." I had to let out a small laugh at that one, but my tears started to drip down my face as Al continued to talk.

"Keep things upbeat...don't ever change...for everyone's sake." Using my free hand I tried to wipe the tears away.

"I will Al..." I whispered. "I will..." I said still trying to contain my tears. Despite everything Al still had a small smile on his face.

"Al...I...I want you to know that no matter what happens...you'll always be my best buddy." I said trying to lighten the mood as I often did, but I was too late. The feeling of his hand on mine was gone, for it had fallen to the side. I looked at his face. His eyes had slid shut, and his smile had faded. He was gone. Al, my little buddy, was gone.

It didn't matter that he hadn't heard it. He didn't need to hear it. He knew that's how it had always been, and that's how it would always be. I carefully picked up his limp arm, and placed it on his chest, along with his other one, folding his hands over one another. Then I took it out...my lamp. I held it in my hands for a moment looking down on it. So many years I had spent in that lamp, and so many years I had spent out of it. Yet it seemed like only yesterday Al rubbed my lamp, and woke me up from my ten-thousand year nap. It seemed like only yesterday he wished to be a prince, and it seems like only yesterday he granted me my freedom.

I gave one last good look at the lamp, before gently placing it under Al's hands.

"Goodbye you majesty. Goodbye my master." I slowly floated to the door placing my hand on it, but not before looking back one last time at Al lying peacefully on the table.

"Goodbye...Al."

**R & R!**


End file.
